Freeze Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "When the battle gets hot, stay frosty! The Freeze Spell sends out a cryogenic blast that temporarily immobilizes enemy troops and disables defensive buildings within its radius." ---- *'Summary' **The Freeze Spell is used to temporarily disable defenses and/or ground and air troops from the enemy Clan Castle within a small radius. Until the spell's duration finishes, the affected enemy units will neither move nor attack. **Enemy Troops that are not within its radius when the spell is cast are unaffected by the Freeze Spell, even if they move into the area of effect while it is still active. **The Freeze Spell is currently the final spell unlocked in the Spell Factory. **At its maximum level, it is the most expensive Elixir Spell in the game. **The Freeze Spell can freeze both Ground Troops and Air Troops. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It cannot freeze an enemy Hidden Tesla before it has been revealed. However, if the Hidden Tesla is revealed while the Freeze Spell is active, and the Hidden Tesla is in the radius of the spell, the Hidden Tesla will be inactive until the duration of the spell ends. **This spell can be used to freeze the Wizard Tower to allow your swarm of Barbarians or Archers to destroy it without being completely eliminated. **It can also freeze an Air Defense, which will buy some time for your air units to get closer to the Air Defense to destroy it. This can be extremely effective when utilizing an all-Balloon army. **The Freeze Spell can also be used to freeze X-Bows and Inferno Towers, allowing stronger units such as P.E.K.K.As to live longer without the Inferno Towers and weaker units such as Barbarians to live longer without the X-Bow. **In the case of the Inferno Tower, the Freeze Spell is a much more effective option than the Healing Spell for keeping heavy troops alive in its vicinity, because healing is disabled for the Inferno Tower's targets. However, the Freeze Spell can completely negate the Inferno Tower for its entire duration, and once the spell's effect ends, the Inferno Tower's damage is reset to its initial state. **It can also freeze powerful Clan Castle troops such as Dragons and Wizards, buying your troops time to kill these units before they have a chance to wreak havoc on your attack plans. However, for weaker units, a Lightning Spell or Poison Spell may be a more expedient (and cheaper) option. **When most or all of your heavier units are destroyed, cast a Freeze Spell at area splash structures near the main part of your remaining army. This way, your Troops have a better chance at survival and may be able to take out the structure quickly before it becomes active again. **Freeze Spells can be a double purpose Spell by freezing all Clan Castle troops and disabling core defenses such as X-Bows and Inferno Towers. ---- *'Trivia' **It was added on 17 June 2013 as part of the "Freeze spell & Japanese" update. **When used, the grass will turn light bluish (like ice), the defenses and other buildings will have a tint of light blue and the Walls will look as if they are made out of ice (the texture still remains the same). **Among all troops and spells, The Freeze Spell is currently the only one that has 4 upgrades unlocked at the same Laboratory level (every other troop or spell has at most 2 upgrades unlocked at the same Laboratory level). **When the Spell Factory was first introduced to the game as part of the 18 Sep 2012 update, all Spells required Gold to create. The 6 Nov 2013 update changed the required resource for all Spells, including the Freeze Spell, to Elixir. **The 1 July 2015 update reduced brewing time from 45 minutes to 30 minutes. **The 10 December 2015 update gave Town Hall 9 players access to the level 1 Freeze Spell. ***The same update increased the duration of the level 1-4 Freeze Spell. Category:Spells